The present invention relates to a method and a device for assisting the mission tracking of an aircraft, in particular of a transport airplane.
The invention relates more particularly to the tracking (by the crew of the aircraft) of the evolution of essential parameters of the aircraft so as to track the progress of a mission (or flight) under way, and verify whether it remains in accordance with a reference mission delineated by a flight plan computed on the ground, by taking account of forecasts of flight conditions available on the date of its establishment and loaded into the aircraft in electronic form.